This relates generally to imaging systems and, more particularly, to imaging systems enforcing privacy requests.
Modern technology has seen an increased implementation of imaging systems in electronic devices. Mobile devices such as cellular telephones, PDAs, tablets, and computers are increasingly made to include imaging systems such as cameras so that a user of the mobile device can conveniently take photographs of their surroundings.
As camera enabled personal devices become more common, the protocol of requesting permission before taking photos is dwindling. Moreover, camera enabled personal devices commonly have the ability to instantly upload pictures to social networking sites. Consequently, privacy violations are becoming commonplace.
It would therefore be desirable to provide imaging systems with improved capabilities of enforcing privacy by complying with privacy requests of the people and places around them.